ReBoot: My Two Bobs Alternative Ending
by X Brav
Summary: **WARNING** CONTAINS SPOILERS! This is in screenplay format, namely mostly dialogue and actions in italics.
1. Corruption

ReBoot: My Two Bobs

Unofficial Ending

By X Brav

Cybersurfr_home@msn.com

INT. PRINCIPAL OFFICE GAMES CORRIDOR SECTOR D9

Bob: _(Looking At Matrix) _The hunt?

Matrix: It's no longer about the supercomputer Bob. He's out to delete us all, then infect all of Mainframe.

Bob: So his objective appears to remain the same. We must exit the principal office now! Glitch, get me Dot.

Glitch: _(Contacts Dot)_

Bob: _(Looking towards Dot in Glitch)_ Dot! We've got to get out of here. Where are you located?

Dot: I'm currently in sector G4. What are your coordinates?

Bob: D9. Let's make our way to Baudway. There we can safely execute a distress signal throughout the net.

Dot: And Megabyte?

Bob: I still believe that we can reprogram him.

Matrix: _(Looking Surprised)_ What?! After all he's done to us, you still believe in your radical theory.

Bob: You're starting to think like Turbo, Matrix. Remember what he tried to do in order to delete the web creature? Turbo's solution will be a full format of Mainframe. There will be no backup. We'll all be deleted.

Dot: Stop arguing boys. Let's get our asciis out of here before we're all infected.

Bob: Right.

Dot: I need a minute to download some information from the archives. This might be vital in the battle later.

Bob: Mouse?

Mouse: _(Pops into viewing distance in Glitch)_ You called, Suga?

Bob: Guard Dot closely. If there's one thing I know about Dot, It's that she'll figure out a way to defeat Megabyte.

Mouse: Mighty thinking, Bob.

Glitch: _(Clicks as Dot hangs up)_

INT. PRINCIPAL OFFICE GAMES CORRIDOR SECTOR G9

Mouse: So what is this vital data you need to backup?

Dot: The null research files.

AndrAIa: Why?

Mouse: How will those help us destroy Megabyte?

Dot: Who said I had any intention of fully deleting him?

EXT. PRINCIPAL OFFICE ARCHIVE ENTRY

_Bob, Dot, Matrix, Mouse, AndrAIa, Hack and Slash arrive at the archives._

Dot: Enter.

_Vid Window opens._

Vid Window: State name.

Dot: Dot Matrix.

Vid Window: Voice analysis denied.

All: What?!

Vid Window: Archived video will be displayed.

Vid Window: Megabyte: Congratulations, Ms. Matrix on making it this far. However, I'm going to have to cut your efforts short. As we speak, a team of ABCs are being dispatched to retrieve you. I will need you for one final task.

_Vid Window closes._

Matrix: He thinks he has us, but still relies on our capabilities when we were younger. _(Looks towards sewer hatch)_ I remember using that hatch to spy on Megabyte's viral slaves attempt to hack into the archives. If I'm correct, then the equipment should still be there.

Dot: Why can't Mouse hack into the archives?

Mouse: Megabyte has it double-encrypted, changing every nanosecond. Even if I could break the code, I'd need to decrypt the voice analysis. It'd take too many cycles.

Bob: Our only plan is to use the equipment sitting below the archives.

Dot: But where will we find a large enough energy source to break through?

Mouse: My ship happens to have a transformer built into it. With glitch's powers, there's a good chance that we'll break through. However, it'll deplete glitch of all its energy.

Dot: Problem solved. The archives have an energy recharger located inside. As soon as we break through, Bob and glitch will be able to go and recharge.

Bob: I'd loan you my car to get there mouse, but the interocetor is too unreliable.

Dot: Hack, Slash. Plan 452. Escort and Return.

Hack, Slash: Yes Ma'am.

_Hack and Slash pick up Mouse and begin flying towards Baudway._

Mouse: My ship's at the port boys!

_Hack and Slash break, nearly throwing Mouse forward, and fly off towards the port. Meanwhile, Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa and Bob enter the sewers._

INT. MAINFRAME SEWERS ARCHIVE SECTOR__

Bob: OK, Dot. What's the plan?

Dot: I've got a risky plan, but it's the only way that we'll be able to reprogram Megabyte. If we can figure out a way to recover nulls, then there's a chance that we'll be able to convert sprites back into nulls. Therefore, we'll be able to convert Megabyte into a null, reprogram him, and then convert him back.

Bob: That way, he'll become fully antiviral, and retain the same knowledge level of a sprite.

Matrix: That will also allow us to revive the surviving nulls in Mainframe to their original state. But how will we manage to revive them all?

Bob: The supercomputer has the capability to create commands rather than wait for the user to. We can write a command that'll reconfigure all the nulls in Mainframe at once.

Matrix: Let's get going then! I'll keep guard to make sure none of Megabyte's men enter the sewers.

AndrAIa: Stay frosty Sparky!

_Bob, Dot and AndrAIa head down the pipe on their zipboards towards the position under the archive._

EXT. MAINFRAME PORT #1

Viral #1: Get her!

Mouse: _(Running)_ I thought you two could take them on?

Slash: We never were meant to be bodyguards.

Hack: Yeah, we're practically useless.

Mouse: Shut up and think of a plan!

Viral #1: Wait boys.

_All virals stop._

Viral #1: Did you hear that?

Viral #3: It sounded like a dog.

Viral #2: A dog?

_Around a corner jumps Frisket and attacks the three virals._

Hack and Slash: The dog?

Mouse: Megabyte must've shape shifted before he entered the Principal Office. He's still got some energy left in him.

_A group of ten more virals arrives at the scene._

Viral #4: Troops! Open Fire!

_Mouse attempts to flee on her zipboard but is shot down, destroying the zipboard. She desperately runs around hanger #4's corner._

Mouse: How will I get out of this one?

_The virals follow Mouse and corner her._

Viral #4: Resistance is futile. Surrender, or be deleted.

Mouse: Gee, tough choice.

_Beside Mouse opens a portal. Out flies Ray Tracer._

Ray: Good' aye mate. Found myself another damsel in distress.

Mouse: Thanks for the lift, Suga. Hack! Slash! Grab Frisket and head for my ship!

_The group of five group together and rush to the ship._

Mouse: Everybody in!

_Everybody enters the ship. Mouse and Ray head for the cockpit._

Mouse: Shields activated. Let's head for the archives.

_The ship takes off for the archives. As they are travelling towards the archives, they hear five large vid windows open around the Principal Office again._

INT. MAINFRAME SEWERS ARCHIVE SECTOR

_Everyone listens in as the upgraded Megabyte begins to speak again._

Megabyte: I see that you sprites have managed to avoid my viral troops. However, I'm afraid that you re stuck at another cross road. I will be activating the Principal Office shield in two cycles. You have two options. Flee from the Principal Office, or stay and face me and my viral troops. This will be your final option.

_Vid Windows close._

AndrAIa: How will we be able to defeat him when we're trapped in here?

Bob: What's the plan, Dot? This isn't the time to live on the edge.

Dot: I was just thinking. Even if we cure Megabyte, how will we force an antivirus on the system to return the system to normal?

Bob: Now's not the time to think about that. Maybe Mouse'll have some idea.

_Ray, Matrix, Mouse, Frisket, Hack and Slash meet up with Dot._

AndrAIa: Welcome back, Ray.

Bob: Where's the transformer?

Mouse: Right here.

_Mouse hands Bob the transformer._

Bob: _(Hooks glitch and the transformer into the driller) _Glitch! Energy drain!

Glitch: _(Beeps and glows until a surge of energy is pulsed out of glitch, through the transformer, and into the driller)_

_The drill powers up, then sends the drill up, with near but not full success entering the archive._

Ray: Well, that didn't work well, Mate.

Dot: What will we do now?

_Megabyte's voice appears again._

Megabyte: Time's up sprites. Activate Principal Office shields!

_The system powers down as the shields are activated._

Matrix: Trapped in our home that we came to love.

Mouse: I just got an idea.

_Mouse walks over to one of the security panels on the wall and rips it off, revealing a touch-command security system._

Mouse: Just as I suspected. By hacking into this system, I'll gain access to the power lead to the Principal Office shields. We can then reroute it through the drill.

Dot: Good thinking Mouse. But won't Megabyte detect the difference in the shield's strength?

Mouse: Normally, yes. However, with my transformer, I will be able to amplify the signal, and therefore continue the same current. In order for this to work, I'll need a power surge for two cycles; otherwise Megabyte will surely detect the surge.

Matrix: How will we manage that?

AndrAIa: In order for this to work, we'd need to temporarily disable the Principal Office shields.

Bob: There's only two ways to do that. Either we take Megabyte on right away or...

_(Thunder-type crash)_

System: Warning! Incoming game! Warning! Incoming game!

Bob: Or use game energy to drain the shields. However, I'm going to need some energy to regain Glitch's powers.

Dot: My organizer is drained already. There are no more large energy sources available. If the game lands on the Principal Office, we'll have to take on the game without Glitch.

Matrix: What about Gun?

AndrAIa: We can't risk damaging the Principal Office. One wrong move and Mainframe is offline.

_(The game cube lands directly on the Principal Office, trapping the Mainframers, Megabyte, and over forty virals inside the game)_

INT. HOTEL LOBBY

Bob: It appears that the accelerated game time has caused Glitch to recharge. Glitch! Game stats! We're in the beginning level of Enter the Matrix. The user must answer the phones located in these four quadrants _(Pointing them out on Glitch)_. However, luck seems to be against us. With the number of sprites in this game, there are no game sprites, which means we'll have to take him on alone. The sprites in this sector never attended one of my game seminars. 

Matrix: So I can use Gun then.

Bob: Yes, although it may not prove to be effective. The user has the capability to move at a much higher rate than any of the rest of us for a limited time. It will be much harder to get an accurate shot at him. As well, he has five lives.

Matrix: Let's waste no more time. Reboot!

_(Matrix reboots to become an agent)_

AndrAIa: Reboot!

Mouse: Reboot!

_(Mouse and AndrAIa reboot to become security guards)_

Ray: What's rebooting?

Dot: AndrAIa, Matrix, Mouse. Run ahead and position yourselves. I've got to figure out how Ray can reboot.

Matrix: Gun! Targeting! Full deletion!

Gun: _(beeps aimlessly)_

Matrix: I can't get a lock!

Bob: The user must be able to dodge Gun's auto-targetting system. Matrix, you're going to need to manually aim. AndrAIa, try to stun him. That'll slow him down. I have a feeling that shooting him will not fully delete him.

Dot: So Bob, how can we get Ray to Reboot?

Bob: Glitch can partially reformat him to a sprite. He'll have both the capabilities of a search engine and the code of a sprite.

Dot: Well, I'll have to trust you on this one. Reboot!

_(Dot reboots to become another guard)_

Bob: _(Grabbing his icon) _Ray, because of my guardian code, I'm only capable of upgrading you to a guardian. This means that you might have to be downloaded to the academy. Are you willing to go through this?

Ray: Visit the supercomputer eh? Sounds mighty interesting! Let's go for it.

Bob: Glitch! Copy paste!

Glitch: _(Beeps as a beam transfers guardian code from Bob's icon into Ray)_

_(Ray screams as his body is transformed into a more metallic form and his surfboard is converted into a key tool)_

Bob: Your board must've originally been configured for a key tool by the user. Where are you from?

Ray: I'm a binary test by one of the original users. I am the first online search engine, or at least I used to be. My code hasn't fully been complete until now. My key tool's name is Axess. Reboot!

_(Ray reboots to become an agent with more guns)_

Bob: Reboot!

_(Bob reboots to become an innocent bystander)_

Bob: What?! I don't even have a knife! Matrix! Glitch will work better for you! Take it!

_(Bob throws Glitch to Matrix)_

Matrix: Glitch! M-45!

_(Glitch transforms into an M-45. Matrix passes Glitch back to Bob)_

Matrix: You'll need it more than me. We're not losing you quite yet.

AndrAIa: _(Listening closely)_ The user's approaching thought the main doors. It's time to set our positions.

Bob: Hack! Slash! Why haven't you rebooted yet?

Hack: Hey! He's right! Why haven't we rebooted?

Slash: It slipped my mind! Reboot!

Hack: Reboot!

_(Hack and Slash reboot to become two metal detectors)_

Hack: We're useful...

Bob: No time! The user's here!

_(The user, namely Neo, enters through the main entrance)_

Hack: _(Beeps as the user walks through him)_

_(Neo pulls out his guns and begins to fire at all the Mainframers. Bob runs over towards Dot)_

Bob: _(Whispering)_ Dot. Take Mouse and Ray and ride the elevator to the eleventh floor. There is no way that we'll be able to defeat the user on this level. Let's increase our opportunities and have you three set up on the next level.

Dot: Mouse! Ray! Head for the elevator!

_(Mouse, Dot, and Ray make a run for the elevator. Meanwhile, AndrAIa notices the three attempting to escape; so she fires a nail into Neo's neck, paralyzing him. As Neo falls, another figure stands behind him)_

Bob: It's Megabyte!

Megabyte: Bob, this will be your final game.

_(Megabyte begins to glow)_

Bob: It's another viral takeover! He'll be able to change the user's objective, and to become the user!

Matrix: We got to take out Megabyte, before he corrupts the game and deletes us all!

Bob: The subsphere's tear will also be stabilized. The last thing we need now is web creatures in the game.

Matrix: But this will also allow us to call guardians from the supercomputer.

Bob: Maybe so, but we're wasting too much time. We've got to take out Megabyte!

Matrix: Gun! Targetting! Full viral deletion!

INT. GAME ELEVATOR

Dot: This is too weird. How can we delete Megabyte when Bob plans on reformatting him?

Mouse: Bob always manages to pull things off, plan or no plan.

Ray: Worst case scenario; we game hop. Mainframe's back on the net. All we'd have to do is reach the edge of beyond. There, we could log onto Mainframe.

Dot: Yes, but let's not forget what happened. Matrix and AndrAIa both aged because there are very few systems with ports to the net.

Mouse: Plus, there's a chance that Megabyte will not be nullified. He's no type of sprite. He could crash the game!

Dot: Instant deletion.

Ray: So, where are we headed anyways?

Dot: The roof. There, we'll find an escape chopper. That way, we can run ahead of Megabyte and plan for his arrivals. We'll first head towards the subway station on Elm Street.

Ray: I'll disconnect the telephone.

Dot: Mouse, you construct a fake tear. With your hacking skills, we should be able to create an excellent illusion.

Mouse: This game seems to be too unsecured. There's no encryption of the data. I can change whatever I want.

_(Vid Window opens. Megabyte is running down a hallway, then runs into a wall that just appeared)_

Mouse: See? … Wait a sec!

_(Vid Window displays Megabyte walking through walls)_

Dot: How can he do this?

Mouse: He must've had the ability to hack through as well all along. We're not evenly matched.

Dot: There seems to be no solution. All we can do is simply wait…

To Be Continued…


	2. Decompression

Part Two: Decompression  
  
INT. HOTEL LOBBY  
  
Bob: (Firing at the newly infected user) He's unstoppable! I can't keep up  
with his hacking!  
Matrix: Bob, he's not after the portal. He's trying to delete the others!  
Bob: No! Glitch! Wide field energy beam!  
(Megabyte dodges the beam)  
Bob: There's no way we can stop him. We must beat him to the portal to end  
the game!  
AndrAIa: I'll slow him down.  
(AndrAIa fires another fingernail into Neo)  
AndrAIa: That'll slow him down. He's too strong to become fully paralyzed.  
Bob: That's the best we can do for now. Where's the portal located?  
Matrix: On the 69th floor of the building across the street. AndrAIa and I  
will cross the street. Bob, you follow Megabyte. We don't want him to find  
anymore shortcuts.  
Bob: Let's do it.  
AndrAIa: I hope Dot and the others are doing better than we are.  
  
INT: 54TH FLOOR OF HOTEL  
  
Dot: (Looking at Megabyte through the Vid Window) Why isn't he going after  
the tear?  
Mouse: I know that virus better than you, Dot. I still can't figure out  
what he's doing,  
Ray: Simple. The tear's not his target.  
Dot: Then what is he after?...  
Megabyte: (Walks through the wall beside Dot) You, Miss Matrix!  
(Megabyte grabs Dot, then runs off towards the window. Ray, reacting  
quickly, runs off directly behind, pulling out a pair of M45s. Megabyte  
dives through the glass, beginning to fall, with Ray in close pursuit. The  
air is pierced by rounds of bullets being exchanged by Megabyte and Ray,  
with Dot attacking Megabyte physically and, at the same time, defending  
herself.)  
Ray: (Realizing he still has his board) Hang on, Dot!  
(Ray's board smashes through the second story window of the hotel,  
attaching to Ray's feet. In control, he flies towards Megabyte, and thrusts  
Dot out of Megabyte's arms. Stopping in midair, they watch as Megabyte hits  
the concrete street below.)  
Dot: He's not out of commission, yet.  
Ray: Axess! Get me Bob.  
(Bob is displayed on the small LCD)  
Bob: I just heard a crash. What happened?  
Ray: Megabyte did a total wipeout, but he's back up and heading Matrix and  
AndrAIa's way!  
Bob: With his speed, he'll catch up with them for sure! Then, he'll use the  
portal to either trap them in the web, or head for the net!  
Dot: And with his new powers, he'll be unstoppable, even possibly to the  
guardians.  
Bob: Ray, take Dot and Mouse to the 69th floor of the building across the  
street. However, stay away from the portal for now. We're not ready to win  
the game yet.  
Dot: Why?  
Bob: We can't afford to end the game not knowing where Megabyte is. If he  
gets access to the core, then we could possibly be handling another 403.  
Dot: Viral upgrade?  
Bob: That's right. With his new abilities, he'll become unstoppable.  
Ray: Let's get to it then mate.  
  
INT. 69TH FLOOR SHIN-RA BUILDING  
  
(Ray returns to pick up his lady love, Mouse. Using his gun, he punctures a  
hole in the window of the 69th floor. Looking around, they find themselves  
in a warehouse-type area, with no rooms, and the portal sitting right in  
the centre. The only doorways are the elevator shafts and the stairwell. On  
the wall is a templated "69".)  
  
INT. HOTEL 54TH FLOOR  
  
Bob: Glitch! Interactive Vid Window!  
(The Vid Window opens. Bob walks through to meet up with Dot and the others  
across the street.)  
  
INT. 69TH FLOOR SHIN-RA BUILDING  
  
Bob: I'll analyze the portal.  
(Glitch analyzes the portal, showing 3D scans and endless data on the  
formation of the portal.)  
Bob: It's a class 5. It remains unstable after the game has fallen. This  
tear can lead anywhere. With Megabyte's abilities and the viral takeover  
combined, he'll be able to stabilize it. We have very little control here.  
Ray: Plus, one of us will have to enter the portal in order to end the  
game. This portal is too strong to go anywhere. There are two destinations;  
the supercomputer, and the web.  
Dot: So, in other words, one of us must travel to the supercomputer.  
There's just one problem. We can't afford for you or Bob to go because we  
need your guardian powers. And we can't have any of the rest of us go,  
because it'd be too difficult to leave.  
Bob: What about Matrix?  
Ray: He couldn't bear to leave AndrAIa back here. If he left to the  
supercomputer, he would be sent to the academy. He wouldn't be back for  
quite a while.  
Dot: I hope those two are holding up.  
  
INT. SHIN-RA BUILDING ELEVATOR  
  
AndrAIa: This is pleasant.  
Matrix: It's too quiet. Wait! I hear something down there!  
AndrAIa: What's that bag you got there?  
Matrix: When the user first walked through the doors, he forgot to pick it  
up. Looks like some sort of bomb.  
AndrAIa: We can use that! It'll slow Megabyte down.  
Matrix: Good idea! I'll set it while you climb up and move one of those  
ceiling tiles.  
(AndrAIa stands on one of the railings in the elevator, and moves a ceiling  
tile to the side. Matrix programs the timer for 1010, and heads for the  
ceiling of the elevator. Matrix and AndrAIa crawl on top of the cart.  
Matrix grabs AndrAIa, leaps for a ladder located on the wall of the shaft,  
and pulls out Gun.)  
Matrix: Gun! Targeting!  
(Matrix aims for the metal cable carrying the cart, and fires a single  
blast to send the cart flying down the shaft towards the first floor. As  
the cart reaches the bottom, the bomb countdown reaches zero, causing a  
massive explosion to clear out the entire first five floors. Matrix begins  
to climb up, with AndrAIa in front of him. As they reach the 69th floor,  
they hear a scraping of metal approaching them fast from below. As Matrix  
pries the doors open, AndrAIa catches the sight of Neomegabyte climbing up  
the shaft like a cheetah.)  
AndrAIa: It's Megabyte, Sparky!  
Matrix: Nearly there.  
(Matrix pries the door open, spotting Bob and the others. Lifting AndrAIa  
up first, he pulls out Gun.)  
Matrix: Gun! Targeting!  
Bob: Don't delete him! The game will crash!  
Matrix: (Puts Gun away, leaving a target on his head.) Bob! Is there any  
chance that he could be an alias?  
Bob: No chance! The accelerated game speed would prevent him from  
completing one!  
(Matrix leaps up onto the 69th floor room. He then heads towards the group.  
Megabyte leaps onto the floor, and appears to be surrounded.)  
Bob: It's over Megabyte! You lose!  
Megabyte: You like to think that, don't you, guardian! You fail to  
recognize some of my newfound abilities, and even some of my old ones!  
Bob: What?!  
(Behind Bob appear two beings, Phong and Nibbles' robotic suit. Megabyte,  
failing to recognize that Nibbles is gone, continues.)  
Megabyte: Destroy them!  
(Phong attacks Matrix and the suit attacks Dot.)  
Bob: Don't hurt him, Matrix! He's just under viral influence!  
Dot: Wait a sec! Where's my dad?  
Megabyte: I set Nibbles free. What a shame.  
Dot: No! Father!  
(Dot begins to cry.)  
Dot: You evil monster!  
Megabyte: (Evilly laughing) It is the end for you all!  
Mysterious Voice: Not so fast! You thought you could destroy me! You toyed  
with me! Treated me like a pet! Destroyed many loyal Mainframers! This  
time, you won't make me a null again!  
Dot: Dad.. You've returned!  
Wellman: Fully recompiled.  
  
End Of Part Two 


	3. Nullification

Part Three: Nullification  
  
INT. 69TH FLOOR SHIN-RA BUILDING  
  
Wellman: Your rein is over! Reboot!  
(Wellman reboots to become a Cloud Strife-type character. He dives towards  
Megabyte, pulling out an Ultima-type weapon, and attacks Megabyte.)  
Dot: While he's distracting Megabyte, we can extract the game information.  
I have a feeling that we've been taking the wrong approach to the null  
situation. It appears that games decompress data when in use. When the user  
wins, the data is recompressed. However, when the user loses, the data  
remains uncompressed. Therefore, nulls are compressed data!  
Bob: Of course! By creating a decompression applet outside the game, we'll  
have the ability to convert nulls back into sprites!  
Matrix: No time to figure out other things right now! Let's win the game!  
Bob: Glitch! Portal!  
(The tear is converted into a portal appearing to be lead into the  
supercomputer.)  
Megabyte: Finally! A pathway, to the supercomputer!  
Mouse (whispering): (Tapping at a small panel.) Command com. Access data  
files on current portal. Change coordinates to nine zero four two.  
(Megabyte begins to walk through the portal as it is converted to one  
leading back to the jail cell in the principal office.)  
System: Game Over!  
  
EXT. PRINCIPAL OFFICE SUBSPHERE  
  
Dot: (Crying) Dad.  
Wellman: It's great to have my old body back.  
Bob: Glitch! Get me Turbo!  
(Turbo appears on the small LCD.)  
Turbo: Yes, Bob?  
Bob: I need you to construct an applet capable of recompressing and  
decompressing data.  
Turbo: That's risky Bob. What're you trying to pull off now?  
Bob: I've. We've figured out how to cure nulls.  
Turbo: What?! That's incredible! We'll begin working on it right away.  
However, it'll take at least two seconds.  
Bob: Thanks, Turbo.  
Matrix: What about Megabyte?  
Bob: I had thought originally that we would've been able to compress him  
into a null, reformat him, and then decompress him as a sprite. However,  
it'll be difficult to keep him contained for two seconds. We'll have to  
reformat him right away.  
Turbo: Bob, we currently have a shortage of guardians after Daemon. We need  
Ray to be uploaded to the academy.  
Mouse: Turbo, I want to be a guardian, too. You're not taking Ray without  
me.  
Turbo: With all the services you've provided to the guardians, I can make  
an exception just this once.  
Ray: I'm not quite ready to go. There are a few loose ends I must tie up.  
Turbo: Open a portal when you're ready.  
(Everyone jumps on their zipboards, excluding Ray, who jumps onto his  
board. They head for the principal's office, and down to the jail.  
  
INT. MAINFRAME JAIL CELLS  
  
Bob: (together) Glitch! Format!  
Ray: (together) Axess! Format!  
(Two beams travel from the guardian's keytools into Megabyte. Megabyte  
glows as he transforms into a female guardian.)  
Bob: Dixon?!  
Dixon: I'm back, Cadet.  
Bob: But how?  
Dot: Megabyte must've retained the code of Dixon after he absorbed her  
energy in the supercomputer. At the time that he stole her energy and code,  
he had become gigabyte. When he arrived in Mainframe, he downgraded to  
become Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Hexadecimal retained the energy stolen by  
gigabyte and the absorbed power of the explosion, and Megabyte kept the  
code stolen. His survival in the web wasn't just because of your guardian  
code, Bob, but Dixon's code as well.  
Matrix: It seems all is well again.  
Bob: Don't forget, we still have to convert all those nulls.  
Matrix: Count me out!  
(Little Enzo runs out of the principal office alongside Phong, who is  
greeted by everyone.)  
Enzo: Dad?  
Wellman: Hey Enzo!  
Enzo: Dad!  
(Enzo runs to give his dad a huge hug.)  
Phong: Welcome back, old friend.  
Bob: Everything seems back to normal, except for one thing.  
Dot: What's that?  
Bob: Matrix has something to say. Matrix?  
Matrix: AndrAIa, will you marry me?  
AndrAIa: Oh my. Enzo, of course I will.  
Ray: Mouse. I..uh..  
Mouse: Of course Sugar!  
(Mouse kisses Ray)  
Bob: Dot, let's have it go right this time. Join with me, and we'll be  
together at last. Dixon! Take Glitch. It was originally yours. Tell Turbo I  
must resign as being guardian. He'll understand. Goodbye Glitch.  
(Glitch removes Bob's guardian code, and transfers it back to Dixon.)  
Dixon: Thank you, Cadet. Glitch! Portal!  
(Dixon gives her final farewells as she returns to the supercomputer.)  
Dot: Of course I'll marry you, Bob.  
(Cecil flies out of the principal office.)  
Cecil: What am I, a wedding planner?  
Bob: Hey Cecil!  
Cecil: I must redesign the entire ceremony. And for your information, it's  
Cécil!  
(Everyone laughs.)  
  
(Reboot music begins to play as the camera zooms out, and the ReBoot logo  
appears.)  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
